Trazos de una vida
by Phillyel
Summary: Serie de mini drabbles sobre la vida de Lucifer con los Winchester. Continuación de la trilogía "SOLO TAL VEZ". Dicen que cada momento vivido en la niñez es importante y especial, pero para Lucifer ahora Winchester lo serán todos.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Trazos de una vida.

Summary: Serie de mini drabbles sobre la vida de Lucifer con los Winchester. Continuación de la trilogía "SOLO TAL VEZ".

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW.

Regalo para DaniCalifornia03 no es una historia pero espero y te guste J

Perdón se los personajes me quedaron muy OOC

_¿PROBLEMAS?_

No es que cuidar aún bebe representara realmente un problema o criarlo lo sea, el problema en si era la actitud del bebe, Lucifer era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar tan cursi? El pequeño era todo un amor e incluso un ángel, irónicamente, cuando estaba con él pero sola y absolutamente con él porque con otras personas e incluso con Sam era un auténtico diablillo ¿El porque era así? Ni él mismo lo sabía, si el niño se encontraba con Dean se mostraba muy feliz y sonriente e incluso lo obedecía pero si estaba con su hermano Sammy u otras personas cambiaba drásticamente, se volvía prácticamente insoportable lloraba por todo, aventaba la comida y no precisamente al suelo todavía recuerda cuando encontró a Sammy con un poco de papilla en la cabeza y si él llegaba precisamente en ese momento solo lo veía con un gran puchero a punto de llorar, Dean solo podía soltar un suspiro al verse incapaz de regañar al infante dando por terminado el asunto.

Cuando lo cargaba el bebe se recargaba en su pecho quedándose profundamente dormido en sus brazos ¿el problema de todo esto? Las peleas que tenía con Sam porque según él lo mimaba mucho y por eso se comportaba así el pequeño y no, no eran celos como se lo había aclarado aunque con un sonrojo y ese puchero era muy difícil creerle.

_LA PRIMERA PALABRA_

Usualmente la palabra de la mayoría de los niños era "mamá", "papá", "leche" o el nombre de una persona pero si no supiera que Lucifer era especial entonces no tendría sentido su actitud y eso sumándole a las peleas que tenía con Sam por la crianza del niño.

Si no sabía que el niño fuera posesivo bueno lo supo cuando la primera palabra de lucifer fue "mío" cuando abrazaba a Dean con sus pequeñas manitas en ese momento solo vio como Sammy lo veía seriamente y quiso imaginárselo o más bien quiere creer que no vio una mirada burlona en el rostro se su pequeño lucifer cuando este vio a Sammy.

_LA PRIMERA NOCHE_

Todavía recuerda la primera noche que pasó con lucifer, cuando llegaron al motel y la dueña en cuanto vio al niño soltó un chillido de ternura, le presto una pequeña cuna donde dormían sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, al llegar a su cuarto dejo la pequeña cuna a lado de su cama y coloco a lucifer dentro de ella cuando se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir escucho el llanto del niño

-por favor Dean, has que se calle-le reprochó Sam desde su cama tapándose con una almohada, tomo al niño en brazos meciéndolo, le dio un biberón, ya habían comprado las cosas necesarias para el pequeño, y tampoco dio resultado, estuvo tentado a dejarlo solo en la cuna y que se callara cuando quisiera pero no tenía el corazón realmente para hacerlo se acostó en su cama con el niño recargado en su pecho y solo observo como el niño lo sujetaba con sus pequeñas manitas como si temiera perderle, lo que causo un extraño calorcito en su pecho.

_LA PRIMERA RISA_

Dicen que la risa de un niño es la alegría de una vida pero no hay nada que se le parezca a la primera.

Cuando Sammy dio su primera risa se sintió orgullo porque él fue el causante de ella porque le hacía caras graciosas para que dejara de llorar ahora no sabía cómo sentirse cuando logró la primera risa de Lucifer siendo él nuevamente la causa y también Sam indirectamente, recuerda que discutían, no recuerda cual fue el motivo pero recuerda que discutían, en ese momento Lucifer estaba tomando su biberón así que no tenía por qué llorar, solo recuerda los gruñidos de Sam y en un acto reflejo tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano para aventárselo por ironías de la vida fue el plato de papilla lo que le aventó, recuerda la cara de asombro de Sam pero lo que más recuerda fue la risa del pequeño lucifer al ver a su hermano con la papilla en la cara, tal vez por eso ahora él se la aventaba, porque le resultaba gracioso y aún tenía una pequeña manía de molestar a Sam.

ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE DaniCalifornia03 HASTA AQUÍ DA MI IMAGINACIÓN POR HOY PERO TE PROMETO QUE ESCRIBIRE UN POCO MÁS ADEMÁS AL IGUAL QUE CON "MI PEQUELO DEAN" NO LO DEJARE SIN TERMINAR, TARDARE UN POCO PERO LO FINALIZARE, SIN MÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE ESCRITO DE ESTA TRISTE ESCRITORA JEJEJEJE LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA.

PD. SI SE QUE TAL VEZ DIRAN AH OTRO DeanXLucifer PERO QUERIA DARLE ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALO A Dani IGUAL PETICIONES QUE QUIERAN O REGALOS PIDANLOS Y SE LOS DARE COMO COMPENSACIÓN POR M TARDANZA J


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW. ES SEMI AU

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y followers me alegra que les guste la historia.

RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA GreenEyesSpn LUCIFER ES UN BEBE PORQUE EN LA TRILOGIA DE "SOLO TAL VEZ" EN SU FINAL SE SUPONE QUE DIOS LO CONVIERTE EN UN BEBE PARA QUE DEAN LO CRIE Y LO CUIDE.

LLEGANDO A UN NUEVO HOGAR

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que estaban en ese lugar, en esa casa que consideraron adecuada para cuidar a Lucifer, todavía recuerda la cara de Sam cuando propuso la idea ya que él de ninguna manera dejaba la caza pero lo tendría que hacer para cuidar del pequeño consiguió trabajo en un taller mecánico y Sam continuo con sus estudios y a investigar algunos casos ya que solo se dedicaban a la caza en la zona local, cada uno tenía su habitación también el niño pero cuando dejaron al niño solo en su cuarto este empezó a llorar, Sam fue a verlo ¿el resultado? salió con la mojada en leche, cuando él fue lo tomo en brazos como la primera noche que paso con él, se lo llevo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama con el niño en su pecho

-hey tienes que dejar de hacer eso ¿de acuerdo? No porque te deje en tu cuarto solo significa que te dejare-le acaricio su cabecita a lo cual el pequeño solo suspiro-esta es una nueva oportunidad para todos así que hay que aprovecharla, este es nuestro hogar, eres de mi familia ahora así que no tienes por qué temer-por un segundo le pareció que el Lucifer asentía pero lo dejo pasar.

APRENDIENDO A GATEAR

Los primeros pasos de Lucifer fueron raros y curiosos, no que él bebe los diera de forma extraña porque fueron como los de todo bebé tambaleantes, torpes, lo extraño fue el motivo, recordaba estar arreglando el impala, recordaba que Sammy estaba estudiando para un examen y recordaba dejar al pequeño en un pequeño corral, lo que no recordaba es que sus herramientas desaparecieran del lugar donde las dejo, lo único que recuerda es que vio unos pequeños piecitos alejarse arrastrando una llave inglesa y después el grito de Sam junto con la risa del Lucifer el cual regresaba riendo y arrastrando la llave gateando torpemente pero no por eso menos orgulloso.

PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS

Ni él ni Sam sabían el cumpleaños del pequeño Lucifer así que decidieron que sería el día en que Dios decidió ponerlo a su cuidado, desde ese día habían pasado un año, él bebe sorprendentemente era muy inteligente balbuceaba algunas palabras, ya gateaba, lo cual al parecer solo aprendió hacer para estar más cerca de él y para molestar a Sammy no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando aprendiera a caminar, y jugaba como cualquier otro pequeño, ese día hizo el pastel y coloco la pequeña vela que representaba su edad, al menos físicamente, Sammy debía cuidar el nene hasta que pastel estuviera listo y sorprendentemente los dos estaban tranquilos, le hablo a Sam para decirle que todo estaba listo, vistieron al bebe con un pequeño pantalón de lana azul y una playerita azul, cuando Sam y Lucifer entraron al comedor solo pudo ver como los ojos del pequeño se abrieron en sorpresa y emoción, el nene solo volteo a verlo preguntando como si el pastel en verdad fuera para él y no para otra persona

-ya sé que hoy no es tu cumpleaños pero nos gustaría celebrarlo hoy-el niño estiro sus brazitos hacia él para abrazarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía y dándole una beso lleno de baba en la mejilla con grata sorpresa también a Sam el cual solo puso su carita de cachorro, le dieron un poco de pastel el cual una parte termino extrañamente en la cara de Sammy, ya sabía que no había día en que esos dos estuvieran sin molestarse pero si todos los días iban a ser así no le molestaría más de ellos.

PRIMER TEMOR A PERDERTE

Sabía que le había dicho al pequeño que debía dormir solo en su cuarto pero no podían culparlo si en todo un mes había dormido con el pequeño en su recamara y en estado de alerta. Sabia que estaba paranoico pero no podían culparlo no después de todo lo que han pasado y Sam más que nadie debía entenderlo, si a Sammy lo sobreprotegía aún de adulto porque no lo haría con un bebe y más con Lucifer. Todo había pasado porque el niño quito una de las tantas protecciones de la casa, mismas protecciones que le habían dicho que no debía de quitar o tocar, pero el nene al estar jugando la quito accidentalmente y ni él ni Sam se habían dado cuenta, tuvieron que salir de emergencia por un caso salían tranquilos ya que dejaron a Lucifer dormido en su cuarto y la casa estaba protegida en teoría y según en teoría porque cuando regresaron se encontraron con el llanto del pequeño y aún demonio tratando de llevárselo, se deshicieron rápidamente de aquella cosa y no se explicaban como había podido pasar cuando lo descubrieron lo arreglaron rápido y reforzaron toda la seguridad aún con el miedo a flor de piel al pensar en que pudo haber pasado y ahora se encontraba paranoico y con un niño en brazos, toda esa experiencia le recordó que no debían de bajar la guardia tan fácilmente y que Lucifer no debía jugar cerca de las protecciones.

PRIMER REGAÑO

Sabía que solo era un bebe, sabía que incluso que Sam estaba en desacuerdo cuando irónicamente él era quien le decía que debía de ser más estricto con el pequeño para no malcriarlo, sabía que tal vez reacciono mal pero es que no podía dejar pasar que el pequeño jugara con lodo y no esperar consecuencias, pero cuando regreso del taller y vio a Lucifer cubierto en lodo completamente y apunto de comer un puñado de la sustancia oscura y ensuciando todo a su paso no pudo evitar enfadarse y regañarlo viendo solamente el enorme puchero que hacia el pequeño.

-se suponía que lo estabas cuidando Sam

-y es lo que hacía Dean, es solo un bebe deja de exagerar es normal que juegue

-di lo mismo cuando tengas que bañarlo y revisar que no se enferme-dijo cargando a un limpio Lucifer que solo lo veía con un gran puchero-y tu jovencito no saldrás al jardín en un buen tiempo

-y eso que no ha visto el impala-susurro Sam

-¿Qué dijiste Sam?

-nada Dean.

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO PAR DE VIÑETAS ESPERO Y LES GUSTEN AQUÍ PODEMOS VER COMO DEAN EMPIEZA A PREOCUPARSE MÁS POR LUCIFER Y A ENCARIÑARSE CON ÉL, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN VEMOS QUE A LUCIFER LE GUSTA MOLESTAR A SAMMY. YA SABEN SE RECIBE DE TODO TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS, ETC, UN ABRAZO. TENGO UNA PREGUNTA QUE HACERLES ¿COMO PREFIEREN LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DEAN Y LUCIFER? ¿PATERNAL O DE HERMANOS? DIGANME SU OPINION Y SABER COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA O PUEDE SER UNA COMBINACIÓN DE AMBAS.


End file.
